kinky little pv
by NekoSatana
Summary: PV IS A KINKY FUCKER


WELCOME TO MY STORY!!

This is gonna be kinky you've been warned hehehehehehe rip

Boxman was there sitting at his desk. His head resting in his palm and his eyes focused on the door drowning out a call between him and Cosma and the rest of the villains. he and Venemous where taking turns on who sat in the conference calls which meant PV was doing paperwork and working in his lab while he did this call and later would probably work on his robot children's updates himself. "Boxman" yelled Cosma "are you even listening" boxman started to talk about how he was getting bored to Cosma and though the yelling he didn't hear his door open and his husband walk in. Soon he felt hands on his thighs from under the desk. when the yelling had ceased And Cosma focused on the other villains. He looked down face flustered at his husband "pv" he whispered and got a "shhhh" soon his pants where being unzipped and he wiggled and got flustered as the call drowned out he felt a breath on his sheath and a lick on his thigh and soon his cock escaped it. His pants were soon on the floor as he tried not to moan at his thighs being licked and nibbled on. He covered his usually gruff expression with a calm sharp toothed smile at the camera eyes glazed over with lust and need. He used his leg to shove Pv's face into his cock and felt him inhale all of the sent and herd a mild growl before a long snake tongue was on his cock lapping at it gently. Boxman didn't know why or how he forgot about the call but soon he was being yelled at about not Listening. He did somthing in expected even for a villain like him. He grabbed pv by the hair and pulled him back with his clawed hand "I can't do this rn you dicks" and hung up before pushing back the desk and looking at a now flustered venomous with his claw holding his black locks. "Such a fucking slut" he growled at him making pv visibly shiver "I have to teach you a lesson for making me end the call huh" pv whimpered and opened his mouth wide making boxman smile. He shoved pvs head down on his large thick cock making him gag and his eyes water. "Such a bad little mutt" he said knowing how it made pv feel. soon pvs rattlesnake tail was out of his pant leg and wagging like a dogs. He chuckled and pushed his chair back thrusting hard into pvs throat "make me cum you naughty bitch" he said before making his cock twitch in pvs throat causing him to gag hard. Box never stopped thrusting until his cum was leaking out of pvs mouth and pv was sitting their dress shirt covered in cum. "Did you cum from that whore" he said to pv and pv whimpered and nodded "good" boxman took off his shirt and slammed pv down on the chair before exposing his ass. To boxman surprise their was a toy deep inside of him on that boxman bought him a long but not too long galaxy dildo. He pulled it out slowly before thrusting it in hard and keeping up that pace making pv scream. "You little bitch playing with yourself when you should be working huh? How long did you plan this whore??" Venemous whimpered "two w-weeks" he moaned before boxman pulled out the dildo and shoved it in the sluts mouth pv took it all in "good dog" he said before shoving his own cock inside of pvs ass "scream whore" he thrusted hard as hell making him scream and gasp with each thrust boxman loved the way he whimpered and wiggled under him "boxy please" he gasped "please what puppy" he said before pv whined "pls touch my cock my lord!" Boxman loved that name so much he almost did it but instead the fucked harder and growled "no" pv cried out "please my lord!!" And boxy growled "I said no your a bad little bitch you need to be punished for this." He hit his g-spot relentlessly and kept going "you made me end the call Becuse of how you asked for this I'll make you cum until u can't stand" he growled again before biting pvs neck hard making pv yelp as he thrusted. "I'm gonna cum my lord I'm cumming!! Box stopped "beg" he stated simply watching pv whine and try to move on his cock. Boxman held him still "beg whore" he said and he did "pls boxman pls let me cum I wanna be filled I wanna be used!" Boxman grinned before he kept up the pace soon they both came his cock throbbing hard inside of him pumping cum and making pv cum himself without even touching his dick. "Good job baby" said boxman kissing his lips " did I hurt you?" Pv grinned "no sir" and box pulled out Cum dripping on the floor "I'm glad your ok baby boy" he said kissing his face all over lovingly before he picked him up and headed to his room (thank god it was close) and went to help him shower.

The end

Thank god I exist I needed this shit


End file.
